Aelka
by Anna Diggory e Miss Prongs
Summary: Por 100 anos a paz reina na Alagaësia, até que um rei terrivel chega ao poder, com um plano bolado em mente. Uma nova linhagem de cavaleiros de Dragão surge, e dois deles irão enfrentar esse rei. Será que conseguirão derrotalo? AELKA!


**Trailer**

_A Guerra Finalmente havia acabado..._

- Nós vencemos? - perguntou Eragon incrédulo.

- Sim! Eragon, nós vencemos! - disse Murtagh ainda não acreditando muito bem em suas palavras.

_Por 100 anos reinou a paz..._

- Uma garotinha ruiva corria atrás de um gato com os pelos da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

- Vem cá gatinho! Não vou te machucar! - dizia ela tentando pegar o gato arisco.

Quando finalmente conseguiu pegar o gato levou um arranhão em seu rosto.

- Ai! Gatinho mal! - ralhou ela soltando o gato, que fugiu no mesmo instante.

_**&&&**_

Havia um garoto sentado acima de uma árvore gigantesca.

- James! Desça dai! Você vai se machucar! - gritava uma mulher aparentemente jovem.

- Mãe eu NUNCA me machuco, sou invencível, você sabe disso! - disse ele se desequilibrando e se segurando em um galho mais fino.

- James! Cuidado meu filho! Você vai cair! - gritou ela pondo as mãos no rosto.

- Eu não vou ca... - James disse antes de despencar de cima da árvore bem em cima da garotinha ruiva que ainda corria atrás do gato.

_Até que um tirano colocou terror sobre as terras da Alagaësia..._

- Não me interessa! Eu não quero saber! Agora todos os Dragões existentes vão ter que me pertencer! – disse o tirano explodindo em sua própria raiva.

- Mas, senhor, como o senhor irá fazer isso? – perguntou um de seus "seguidores".

- Eu farei com que os ovos eclodam para mim!

_E agora dois jovens cavaleiros terão a missão de resgatar os ovos restantes..._

- James, agora você terá a maior de todas as tarefas! - falou um dos anciãos dos cavaleiros de dragões - você está com a missão de resgatar os ovos de dragões que nos foram roubados, você conseguirá esse feito?

- Mas... Eu? Sozinho? – perguntou o jovem incrédulo

Os anciãos se entreolharam

- Não, é claro que não.

- Então com quem?

- Com ela... - o ancião chefe falou dando espaço para, do meio das sombras uma garota com cabelos ruivos e seu dragão alaranjado passarem.

_Mas problemas podem vir a acontecer..._

- SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTAVA OLHANDO DENTRO DA MINHA BARRACA QUE EU SEI!

- Não estava não! - disse ele se defendendo

- Não... Então porque você está escondendo o meu diário ATRÁS DAS COSTAS?

- Quem eu? - disse ele apontando para si mesmo com a mão que segurava o diário e imediatamente corando! - É que eu não resisti... - e deu um sorriso amarelo

- Bobo – disse ela arrancando o caderninho das mãos do moreno e dando as costas para ele

_Até que eles descobrem que..._

- Você foi treinada por Murtagh?! - perguntou James incrédulo

- Sim! Por que os olhos arregalados? Por quem você foi treinado? – perguntou Lily sem entender muito bem a reação de James

- Por Eragon!

_Mas eles não podem cumprir suas missões, pelo menos não sozinhos..._

- Se vocês não me deixarem ir junto eu dou um jeito e processo vocês! – disse Fricai - CARAMBA TY ME AJUDA!

- É sério gente! Por favor! Deixem a gente ir com vocês! Prometemos que não vamos estorvar! - suplicou Tycla.

_Mas as suas missões têm que ser cumpridas..._

- É a nossa ultima chance! - Lily gritou desembainhando a espada - JAMES preciso da sua ajuda!

- Mas você não é a dona gostosa que não precisa de ajuda? Que pode muito bem fazer tudo sozinha? – perguntou ele irônico

- JAMES! Isso não é hora de jogar isso na minha cara!

- Essa é uma hora perfeita para nós discutirmos a relação!

- QUE RELAÇÃO? – perguntou ela gritando indignada.

_Nessa guerra as aparências enganam..._

_Ela é um anjo!_ James pensou olhando para o rosto angelical da ruivinha.

-Tá olhando o que hein, tio?

_É... As aparências enganam... _ Pensou ele novamente

_E Tudo conta para a batalha final..._

- Agora é tudo ou nada... - gritou Lily.

- Agora é hora de sermos fortes! - gritou James Segurando a mão de Lily no meio de todo o confronto

_Mas eles têm amigos que irão ajudá-los..._

- Ty... Venha até aqui, preciso de você e do seu arco. O mesmo para você Fri...

_**Tudo isso muito em breve **_

_**em**_

**Aelka**

_**No computador mais pertinho de você  
**_

_**Só na FF!**_

_**Autoras: Anna Dig**__**gory e Miss Prongs**_

_**Beta: Miss Laura Padfoot**_


End file.
